


【VD】A Brother's Comfort	哥哥的安慰

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Animalistic, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Demons, Drunk Sex, Fight Pollen, Incest, M/M, Scent Marking, Sex Pollen, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 恶魔不轻易分享。维吉尔尤其不愿意与人分享但丁。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	【VD】A Brother's Comfort	哥哥的安慰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [BurnItAllDownDahling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/pseuds/BurnItAllDownDahling). Log in to view. 



维吉尔工作的时候，突然有种想杀死亲儿子的冲动。

他喜欢做生意。资本主义充满了侵略性、血腥和混乱，与魔界是那么的相似。驾驭它们让维吉尔感到无比的愉悦。拿人类的商业领域举例 ：尽管竞争对手和监管机构中充斥着残酷的潜规则，但人们还是希望凭借能力和远见，公平地取得成功。尽管大部分琐碎的工作都由手下代劳，每周维吉尔仍然要花几个小时来检查账目，以确保经理们正确地完成了他交代下去的任务。

其中三个人恪尽职守。第四个人在过去一年里贪污了几十万美元。维吉尔并不是真的介意被人偷。他有足够的钱过他喜欢的生活，况且他还是个恶魔。不过令他愤怒的是：这位经理这么做，不是为了成为一个强大的竞争对手，也不是为了恶意收购维吉尔的股权。在留下一英里长的证据后，这个傻瓜把钱全花在了跑车和情人身上。维吉尔能忍受许多人类都无法原谅的不道德行为，但是这个，老实说，无能和低级趣味正在扼杀犯罪。

在他思考着如何以一种不会引发但丁或尼禄说教的方式杀死他的助理经理时，维吉尔突然意识到，自己其实是在盘算着：如何杀死尼禄。他当然会堂堂正正地战胜尼禄。战前他们会得到充分的休息，以确保能发挥出全力。尼禄的魔人速度非常快，还有那些稀奇古怪的机械臂，杀伤力爆表。男孩现在有足够实力把他们送回家。正因为如此，维吉尔必须先砍掉男孩的四肢。这也许太过残忍，但是考虑到尼禄的杀伤力，这么做是必要的。然后他就可以挖出尼禄的心脏，或者取走尼禄的头了。

或许当这一切完成之后，维吉尔会把他的儿子变成一个强大的恶魔兵器。不要拳套，或许把尼禄做成拳套可能更合适，但是维吉尔不想要拳套。他想要一把肋差，和阎魔刀配成一对，这样他就能把他最出色的孩子随时带在身边【现实中的武士出门最多只佩戴两把刀，一长一短，长刀通常称作打刀（katana），短刀叫脇差（wakizashi）】

维吉尔翻阅账簿的动作停了下来，他合上本子。心底泛起一阵嗜血的欲望 ，附近没有敌人的踪迹，更没有陌生的魔力带来的刺痛，但是这种冲动却没有消退。

于是维吉尔召唤了阎魔刀，横在身前的地板上，双手撑着膝盖冥想。

在不知名的黑色空间里。鳞片与鳞片摩擦发出细微的噪音，它曾经是维吉尔的梦魇，让年幼的他心惊胆战。但丁的噩梦更加糟糕，里面充斥着恶魔无尽的咆哮，父亲失踪，蒙杜斯的仆从们闯了进来。当维吉尔第一次深入噩梦中那个漆黑的地方，他发现住在里面的恶魔，其实就是他自己。当他与恶魔融合之后，他就不再感到恐惧了。

他等待着他的魔性从潜意识里浮上来  
“你并不是真的想杀死那只幼崽。”恶魔说。

“我确实不想。”维吉尔回答道。  
恶魔的提问让维吉尔感觉到了冒犯。他并不经常和恶魔发生争执。  
“我很高兴拥有一个强大的对手，你也会喜欢的。”

“他威胁到了我们的统治，因此他必须死。”恶魔有些生气地抗议道。

“他没有挑衅我们，尼禄没有统治的欲望。”

“他是个恶魔领主，他的存在对我们来说就是个威胁，统治的欲望铭刻在他的骨肉上，血液里。”

“我看见他在对抗这种本能。他宁愿把我们当作家人，而不是敌人。这是他人性的弱点 。记住，他更像个人类。这对我们有利。”

恶魔绕着圈慢慢踱步，开始考虑他的提议，沉思许久之后，它说道：  
“他确实愿意臣服于我们。”  
然后恶魔咆哮了起来，咆哮声回荡在维吉尔的意识海里。  
“但是这个自命不凡的孩子宣称：这是他与生俱来的权利。这本身就是一种无法忍受的挑衅。”

维吉尔意识海里的灵魂和办公室里的身体同时叹了一口气。他一边琢磨，一边用指尖轻敲击阎魔的刀柄。恶魔是一种顽固的生物。维吉尔尤其坚持某种规则——但是他明白，规则仅仅战斗的另一种形式。

“如果我收回但丁，那么就默认为，我夺走了这个年轻的恶魔领主最珍贵的宝物，被掠夺会使他的地位下降，成为我的下属。”  
维吉尔耸了耸肩。  
“我或许会允许他活在我的宽容之下——只要他以后主动向我进贡”

恶魔高兴地咕噜着。  
“我们很享受对尼禄提出要求。”

“很好。”  
他的提案被采纳了。维吉尔谦和地点了点头，承认了自己的聪明才智。

说完，恶魔收起了杀意，重归平静。它不是在睡觉，维吉尔的魔性从来不睡觉。它是他的一部分，他们心意相通，甚至不需要言语交流。

维吉尔的魔性是个没有耐心的家伙。他站了起来，把账本、笔记本电脑和其他生意上的东西都收拾好。是时候放下这些愚蠢的琐事，重新专注于唯一重要的事情：“抛瓦”了！

在维吉尔与魔性谈判的这段时间里，追捕尼禄的欲望变得越来越强烈。而现在，新的冲动加入进来，它同样无比强大：掳走但丁，占有他，标记他，用汗水和精液弄脏他，让他一边挨操一边哭喊维吉尔的名字。这样当尼禄再找到但丁的时候，他就会明就像……白自己被打败了，但丁不属于他，那将会是个很大的打击。不过维吉尔也会占有尼禄，让那个男孩记住：谁才是真正的统治者。

怀着愉悦的期待，维吉尔乘电梯来到办公室顶楼，在那里张开真魔人的四片翅膀，正午的天空中爆发出蓝色的火焰。

当维吉尔抵达时，事务所异常的安静。尼禄的气味充斥了房间，但人似乎出门去了。维吉尔为此暗暗高兴。这气味单单是充斥在脑海里，都会唤起维吉尔的暴力倾向。他倒不是不能在尼禄面前压制这种冲动，只不过尼禄不在场的话，会让事情简单很多

事务所里还有其他人。尼禄疏忽了，离开时没有留下守护结界，也没有恶魔侍从把守。维吉尔再次微笑起来，他期待着从男孩眼皮底下把但丁掳走

他在楼上追踪到了但丁稳健的心跳。没有移动的迹象，心跳比平时慢，他的猎物在睡觉 。当他穿过老房子的阴影时，大脑思考着等下在哪里、用什么姿势操但丁，让尼禄一进门就会看见。他应该把弟弟带到楼下，放在桌子上操；或是在沙发上慢慢做爱，用魔术般的绳结捆住但丁，当尼禄看到他们的时候，但丁的嘴里会含着维吉尔的鸡巴。

不，维吉尔不知道男孩会离开多久，但是他对但丁的渴望已经到达了极点，他无法思考其他事情，必须立刻把老二塞进但丁的屁股里。他的手会因为抚摸但丁光滑的皮肤和粗糙的胡茬而刺痛。但丁汗涔涔的肉体让他垂涎三尺。最有可能的是，当但丁发现他的时候，会疯狂地扑向他。他们会一边做爱一边下楼，踩着台阶来到门厅，在地板上再来一发。是的，他们会做完全套。

不过当他看到睡着的但丁时，脑中所有的计划都消失了。

因为但丁睡在了浴缸里。一顶牛仔帽盖在他脸上，胳膊和腿垂在浴缸外。他在打呼噜，手里握着维吉尔送给他的Qliphoth利口酒，酒瓶敞开着，无价之宝正在慢慢滴进水坑里。

在浴缸里喝得酩酊大醉的但丁，是维吉尔必须夺到手的猎物，否则占有欲会驱使他杀死自己的儿子。想谋杀但丁（而不是尼禄）的冲动突然野蛮而残忍地盖过了想操但丁的欲望

他走过去掐住但丁的喉咙，恶狠狠地咆哮着把但丁拖出浴缸，溅起阵阵凉水。他估么着但丁究竟醉到了何种程度，尽管帽子掉了下来，Q酒的瓶子也从手中滑落，但丁还是没有醒 (维吉尔懒得去管，他给但丁的礼物应该被好好利用，而不是像这样被浪费掉！) 。但丁仍然穿着牛仔裤，那条湿透的裤子拖慢了维吉尔把但丁拖进尼禄卧室的进程。在他试图把但丁中剥出来的过程中，失手扯烂了那块破布，彻底毁掉了那条裤子。这时但丁终于醒了过来。

“哦，嗨！”  
当但丁看到维吉尔的时候，脸上立刻绽放出灿烂的笑容。  
“维吉尔你来啦！哥哥我好想你！”

维吉尔不可置否地哼了一声，距离他们上次见面正好一天过去了。维吉尔把湿漉漉的牛仔裤扔到了房间另一头，力道之大甚至在墙上留下了印子。他迅速地脱掉了衣服，让他这么过度爱护衣服的唯一原因，是但丁在挨操的时候喜欢用爪子抓东西，丝绸刺绣上的血迹清理起来贵的离谱，而且不管怎么洗，那些染过血的丝绣也不会光亮如初了。

但丁用胳膊肘撑着坐了起来，淫笑地看着维吉尔裸露的勃起。  
“上帝啊，你看起来真漂亮～”  
但丁的声音有些含糊不清。他通常喝不醉，除非喝的是产自魔界的酒。  
“你是怎么长得这么漂亮的？为什么我的就没这么好看？你护肤的秘密是把自己切成两半吗？”   
但丁窃窃地笑着说。

维吉尔气得牙痒痒，呼吸中喷出蓝色的火焰。虽然平时但丁也满嘴跑火车，但是醉酒放大了这个缺点。说真的，维吉尔不喜欢在这种时候操他。不战斗的时候，但丁就是个快乐的、好色的酒鬼。  
现在可不是打架的好时机。

但丁闻起来满是洗澡水和酒精的味道，没有半点欲望的痕迹，这让人无法忍受。维吉尔掰开但丁的腿，含住半勃的性器开始吮。当维吉尔给他深喉的时候，但丁瞬间硬了，不再喋喋不休地絮叨着护肤的问题，而是倒抽着气抬屁股试图躲避，但维吉尔固定住了他，他无处可逃。欲望的气息瞬间淹没了但丁，这让维吉尔疯狂。当兄长的肉棒埋进但丁湿穴，但丁主动盘上了哥哥的腰 ,双臂锁住维吉尔的肩膀，抱住他，一边呻吟一边抚摸哥哥的头发。

“我爱你……我爱死你了，维吉……永远爱你……”

“转过去。”  
维吉尔挪开但丁的胳膊，照着弟弟屁股上抽了一巴掌，并把性器拔了出来。  
上帝啊，他怎么可以这样？（但丁哀嚎）

但丁耍赖似的滚到了哥哥肚子上，在维吉尔阻止他之前又滚了一圈，跪在床上毫无廉耻地翘着屁股。不过当他抬起头看向维吉尔的时候，气氛全毁了，尤其是在但丁把脸埋进胳膊里开始哭的时候。  
搞什么啊？（维吉尔一头雾水）

“维吉……”  
但丁凄惨地说。  
“哦……维吉，我真是个坏弟弟。”

维吉尔盯着他。实际上，他被这事儿弄得心烦意乱才没来得及把但丁掀翻，继续享用他漂亮的屁股 。  
“你喝醉了，但丁。”

“不——我的意思是……真的，我看起来糟透了，完全——我是认真的，我很糟糕。当我看见你和尼禄——”

维吉尔低吼了一声，蓝色火焰在他的眼底酝酿。  
“我现在不想听尼禄的事！”

“我知道你爱他胜过爱我。”  
当维吉尔继续操他的时候，但丁仰望着他哥哥，嘴角拉成近乎完美的∩ 。  
“我不知道该怎么告诉你……比如，我想要你……即使我不配，我也想要你对我做那些 你曾经对尼禄做过的事情，如果我让你失望了……那也只是……和你在一起总是很痛，但是我好喜欢，即便我在尖叫，但是说实话，那也感觉棒呆了。但是这一次……就这一次，我不想要暴力性爱。就…这一次…可以吗？  
真相是……我喜欢那些暴力，当你他妈的不恨我的时候……”

然后但丁开始哭泣。  
维吉尔低头看着弟弟不知所措，但随后他迅速处理并理解了但丁含混不清的话背后的意思

从那一天开始，他们之间只剩下暴力和疼痛，那时的他们甚至比尼禄还年轻。无尽的暗杀和可怕的孤独伴随着维吉尔成长，在一个没有长辈庇护的世界，他几乎不可能活下来。身体的伤痛痊愈了，但心里的伤痛日复一日地堆积。后来他又找到了但丁，他的弟弟令人愤怒的漂亮和快乐，像个人类一样，和人类生活在一起。维吉尔轻而易举地打败了但丁，当但丁向他求饶时，他仁慈地允许弟弟保有母亲的护身符，但是作为代价，他狠狠地占有了弟弟的身体。在但丁挣扎的时候对着他的耳朵咆哮、嘲笑。他们像野兽一样交媾，从来没有人能像他们那样彼此满足对方。在这之后的一个月，维吉尔每天晚上都会回来，一遍又一遍地“使用”但丁。他告诉自己沉迷于弟弟肉体并没有错，这是但丁欠他的。但丁享受的每一分幸福，都是他用痛苦换来的。但丁甜睡在软床上的那些夜晚，维吉尔在凛冬的寒风中瑟瑟发抖，为他们母亲的每一分偏爱而尖叫。

不过他们是恶魔，但丁承受了痛苦，最终沉醉其中。当他们结束时，他给维吉尔提供一个地方吸事后烟。

然后，维吉尔离开了，为解除特米尼格塔的封印做准备。他整整一年没有和但丁说话，离开时甚至没有费心去道别。所以当阿卡姆替他转达邀请时，毫无意外但丁会追过来。但丁又输了，意料之中。当维吉尔把叛逆插进他的胸口，转身离开时，但丁的眼睛里充满了背叛。  
现在你知道这是什么感觉了吧？  
维吉尔曾经这样想过。他咬紧牙关也无法控制自己不去这么想。也正是这个想法让他最终落败。真是愚蠢，多年以后，当他又一次独自承受着痛苦……蒙德斯对他施加的任何伤害，都比不上那个永无止境的可怕欲望。

现在我无法停止对你的渴求……神啊……父亲啊……拜托你们……求你们让我不再渴望！

维吉尔低头看着但丁 醉醺醺地哭泣着，一把把弟弟推倒在床上 压了上去。  
“现在别说话。”   
他捧着但丁的脸，温柔地说。但丁警觉地眨了眨眼睛。维吉尔叹了口气。  
“你只需要提出你的要求，完全没必要做这种蠢事”  
然后，他向但丁求爱。  
维吉尔并没有想太多，毕竟他是恶魔，性就只是性。他温柔地抚摸但丁，小心翼翼地用亲吻描绘弟弟唇瓣的轮廓，将这一切刻印在脑海中，这样如果他再次被困于黑暗之中，这份回忆会陪伴他一同度过。这不违反恶魔世界的法则……他像个勺子一样紧紧贴在但丁身后，以便在性爱中牢牢抱住他的弟弟，他的牙齿沿着但丁的喉结擦过，没有咬下任何印记，统治法则此时并不适用。

这对维吉尔的魔性来说已经足够了。但丁颤抖着，几乎无法呼吸。当维吉尔问他：“你想要什么？”的时候，但丁一遍又一遍地哭喊维吉尔的名字。  
“想要你，只有你，一直是你。”  
然后维吉尔会满足弟弟。  
但丁祈求他：“不要停下来。”  
维吉尔当然不会停下，他们从下午一直做到深夜，直到月亮升到正空才结束。

当他们躺在月光下，维吉尔的魔性十分满足。但丁却坐立不安，不过这一次他没有一丝醉意。  
“谢谢。”

维吉尔抚摸着但丁汗湿的头发，喃喃自语道：  
“我从来没有恨过你。我尝试过，太努力甚至迷失了自己，但最终还是失败了，回到了原点。但是不管我怎么努力，我都无法憎恨你。你是我所渴望的东西，我需要你，但丁。”

但丁脸上的震惊让维吉尔的某根神经放松了下来，但一种不那么邪恶、更难以表达的渴望浮了上来。坦率说维吉尔为此还有些伤心，因为这个震惊意味着，但丁一直以来都相信维吉尔恨他。不过话说回来，他们之间的性爱总是伴随着某种痛苦不是吗？不是这种伤害，就是那种伤害。  
有些痛苦是有益的，像是避免感染的疖子，用来止血的烧伤……人类有时需要这样做，可怜的低等生物。

但丁睡着了，维吉尔穿上衣服，起身下楼。尼禄回来了，在门厅的沙发上打盹，一本打开的书压在他胸口。维吉尔站在旁边读着书脊——T.S艾略特。很好，这个男孩正在培养自己的品味。

尼禄迟钝地动了动，看到维吉尔时眼睛顿时亮了起来，打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰。  
“嘿……我刚完成的那个任务，有一群剪刀死神占领了一座旧医院，大概有50多只，我讨厌那些令人毛骨悚然的混蛋。不过，至少我们有足够的钱支付接下来几个月的开销了。”

维吉尔恼怒地哼了一声。  
“你不像但丁那样对理财一窍不通，我会把我的财务顾问介绍给你，以如此微薄的利润让事务所运转简直荒唐！”

“那个……好吧…总之…我没想打断你们。”  
尼禄抬头望向楼上，微微一笑。  
“听起来我不在的时候一切都好。”

尼禄的气味再次变得诱人，不是激起暴力的那种，这说明维吉尔的魔性已经接受尼禄做为他的下属。不过尽管如此，维吉尔依旧向他示威道：  
“我在你的床上占有了但丁。他是我的，不论过去还是未来，他只能是我的。”

尼禄眨了眨眼……  
“哦……好吧……挺好的……他最近情绪有点低落，不过你总能让他开心起来。”  
维吉尔闻言扬起了眉毛。  
“或者你也可以找借口跟他打一架，也会让他开心很多，你懂我意思吧？”

“当然。”  
维吉尔弯下腰，手指插进尼禄的发间呼噜。 尼禄发出无声的抗议，但维吉尔不为所动。他其实是在等着看尼禄会不会再挑衅他，但尼禄只是瞪了他一眼，把他的头发拍回原位。

“你怎么回事儿？老天，现在我闻起来全是你的味道！”

吉尔愉悦地挺直了背。  
“我希望你明天早上第一件事就是把自己献给我，不要穿任何你不想被撕掉的衣服，如果你的赞美取悦了我，我或许会允许你，占有一次但丁。”

然后他转身回到楼上，他听到尼禄在背后嘀咕着：“该死的疯魔老父亲。”这点叛逆在可允许的范围内，所以维吉尔忽略了这个挑衅，回到了床上。

当他脱下衣服，滑回到被单下面。但丁睁开了眼睛，微笑着用温暖拥抱欢迎他回家。

END.


End file.
